


First Love

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [19]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Highschool AU, Secret Admirer, Secret Messages, Wevember, nerd boy and basketball girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: Who would've thought your secret admirer is the quiet boy you ran into the library
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/reader
Series: wevember [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	First Love

School is gonna be the death of you, you thought. You just realized how much homework you have piled up before you. It wasn’t very clever of you to procrastinate on them, huh? What else can you do? You constantly have tournaments after tournaments. Yes, you were a part of the volleyball team and you were an ace player. The only problem is that your grades aren’t always the best. But hey, at least they’re still enough to help you pass.

You decided to stay in the school library to catch up with a bit of studying and homework. Thankfully, you have no upcoming tournaments so you didn’t have to stress too much.

With notebooks and textbooks sprawled across the table, you started to get to work, furrowing your brows as the tip of your pen scratches against the papers. You were still struggling with not even halfway through before jumping to your other assignments. Your head was starting to spin and you really needed to get some fresh air. You got up and walked to a window a few shelves away from you, popping your head out to take deep breaths. You pulled out the book in your hand and flipped to a page on it.

_ Hello sunshine, keep doing what you’re best at. The world is harsh, but you’re a fighter _

You smiled reading the message. A few months ago you’ve been getting these little notes from an anonymous person. You had no idea who it was, perhaps a secret admirer? That would be funny.

You pulled your head back in to continue studying, now feeling more refreshed. You headed back to your working space when you bumped into someone.

“Oh uh sorry.”

The person just ran off before you could say anything. He looked oddly familiar. You’ve probably seen him a few times.

Shrugging the thought off, you headed towards your desk again, only to find another note.

_ Perhaps you need help: try doing them one at a time, it helps more. Trust me. You can do it, I know you can! _

The corners of your lips tugged upwards again. So you did follow said advice and finally finished everything. Just in time too, the school library’s about to close.

“Oh hey, you’re still here?”

You noticed the boy from earlier, sitting in the far corner of the library with his nose buried in a book.

"Whatcha reading?" You walked over to him and sat next to him, not noticing his slight flinch.

"Oh uh," he tilted the book slightly towards you, showing the cover.

“Oh, The Little Prince? Is it good?” You asked. You’ve heard of the book, but never really bothered to read it.

“Uh… Yeah, it’s good.”

You nodded. The boy seemed awkward with new people, you wanted to break the ice. “I’m y/n by the way,” you introduced yourself.

“Oh, I’m Hyungu,” he said quietly.

“Nice to meet you!” 

The two of you stood in awkward silence for a moment, you trying to break the tension between you two.

“Can I tell you something?” You said to him. It was rather random for you to suddenly tell someone you just met something like this, but at least he probably wouldn’t make fun of you.

“So there’s someone who’s been sending me these things.” You showed him the notes the secret admirer gave you. “Do you know who wrote them?”

“Uhm, I’m not so sure-” he mumbled, dragging his chair away from you a bit, only to fall back.

You jumped up to your feet to help him up, noticing a bunch of sticky notes that were similar to the ones you got: a flower.

“Oh hey, this looks like-” you paused, eyes fleeting to the notebook he had in front of him.

There was a note on it with freshly written-handwriting.

_ I just want you to know you’re my first love _

You looked at the note then back at him, his eyes wide as saucers.

“I- I can explain.”

So he did, talking about how he had paid attention to you since you passed by his locker often. He had admired your confidence and friendliness. But he knew that you would never notice him, which is why he tried to show you his support in other ways.

“Wow,” was all you can say. Truth be told, you’ve never had a romantic relationship, so this was all new to you. You did find him cute and his messages were sweet. Perhaps… you had feelings for him? Even if you didn’t realize it?

"I know you might be weirded out or something but–"

Before Hyungu finished his words you said planted a peck on his cheek, grinning cheekily.

"It's not weird. It's cute actually," you said. Wow, is this how it feels to like someone? Maybe.

"Let's head out, the library's about to close." You offered your hand out to him, which he accepted a bit more confidently.

There was an unspoken message within your smiles, a message that was obvious to the both of you. This little act might bloom into something more, something beautiful.

\---

“Sometimes I still think about it.”

It was a bright sunny day. You gazed up to the tree above, eyes meeting with the boy where you laid on.

It has been a few years since that incident, the two of you eventually ended up together after much ups and downs. Now you two decided to have a little picnic, You laying on his lap as he was reading a book.

“What? When we first met?” He asked.

“Yeah, you were cute. Still are.”

You chuckled at his reddened face, which he failed to conceal with his book. You sat up again, pecking his cheek.

“I love you, Hyungu.”

He looked at you and smiled, resting his head on your shoulder. 

“I love you too, y/n.”


End file.
